User talk:TrekFan/TalkArchive2015
__TOC__ Orphaning images Hey. Please make sure that you're not orphaning images when editing articles. There are several ways to keep an image in one of the articles. Thanks. Tom (talk) 13:53, April 18, 2015 (UTC) :I usually do check but I guess I forgot on this occasion. --| TrekFan Open a channel 17:00, April 18, 2015 (UTC) TOS fanfiction Do you read TOS fanfiction? --LauraCC (talk) 15:59, May 1, 2015 (UTC) :No, I'm afraid I don't. I understand you write some though? (P.S. You created this talk topic in my 2015 talk archive. Please stick new conversations on my main talk page.) --| TrekFan Open a channel 16:06, May 1, 2015 (UTC) Re:LauraCC talk page Hi. At the risk of making a "thing" out of this, I'm going to reply to what you asked me on that page here, because it doesn't really fit over there. First of all, I don't mind you offering constructive criticism to that user (or anyone), and in fact you had some good points there. That is absolutely not the issue. But to be honest if you believe your post is related to the subject I raised, I think you've read it through the lens of your own opinions. I do mention merges and deletions, but despite that there is no criticism in the post, because that was simply not the subject here. The subject instead was that I didn't want her to feel like I was picking on her. The merges and deletions may be a valid target for criticism, but that is a different conversation. Moreover, I feel that by voicing your criticism in that particular way, very quickly jumping on something you see posted and raise another subject, you co-opt me as a kindred voice. (especially starting with "I just want to echo Capricorn's comments" doesn't help). Because not only have you changed the subject before the user has had the chance to address the original topic, the resulting combo makes it read a bit like you are elaborating on some opinion we both have, but I didn't explain well enough. I'm not accusing you of doing any of this intentionally, nor do I think it is a big deal or anything. It's just something I thought was unfortunate and that you probably hadn't thought about, so I wanted to point it out. I hope this clarifies what I was trying to say before. -- Capricorn (talk) 18:14, June 16, 2015 (UTC) :OK. --| TrekFan Open a channel 16:36, June 17, 2015 (UTC) Nova Kron Hey, we do know what happened to Nova Kron. During the borg saga, iirc, Guinan explains her home world and most of her kind were assimilated by the borg. Sorry i dont have a source atm. :As per the Nova Kron article we have very little canon information. I don't know if it was mentioned in any of the novels though. --| TrekFan Open a channel 09:04, August 22, 2015 (UTC) Talk pages Belated response to your comment on my talk page. I'm not even sure how that re-comment happened. I do know that at one point I realized I'd somehow gotten to a sandbox or beta version of the Wiki and made some comments there and then had to later correct it and maybe this was part of that but, yeah, I don't think this was conscious and if it was, it's odd. Not sure why I did that. Cheers. TheHYPO (talk) 18:28, October 26, 2015 (UTC) :No problem, just trying to save you some work! --| TrekFan Open a channel 00:56, October 28, 2015 (UTC)